My Heart You Steele
by angelsinstead
Summary: Sequel to "Steele the Best."   It's Laura's birthday, and she and Remington's pleasure is interrupted by business.   Will they solve the latest case?
1. Strange Little Man

Author's Note: This is the love story of Remington Steele and Laura Holt. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the T.V. show "Remington Steele", yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own "Remington Steele" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(This story is my sequel story to "Steele the Best.)

~*~My Heart You Steele : Chapter One~*~

"Darling!" Remington called out, coming through the front door of the loft.

"Hi," Laura said, lounging on the couch with her cat upon her stomach. "Where have you been?"

"I went to pick you up a present," Remington replied, sitting down at the foot of the couch. "Happy birthday, darling."

Remington handed Laura the gift wrapped in gold foil. Quickly Laura opened the package. Tears filled her eyes when she opened the box to reveal a ceramic kitten nestled in white tissue paper. It's large green eyes glowed up at her.

"Ohhh, it's so darling!" Laura whispered as she was hugging Remington. "You've been so tender lately. You don't know what it meant to me when you agreed we could move back into my old loft."

"I know how much this place means to you, Laura. I couldn't take it from you," Remington stated, tenderly pushing her hair back from her cheek.

Laura quickly wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "You've just made me so emotional lately."

"Wedded domesticity, eh?" Remington chuckled.

Laura giggled softly. "Or perhaps it's your lovemaking," Laura said with a smirk.

"Sex appeal, eh?" he responded with a grin. "And I thought it was my cooking."

"That helps, too," Laura stated, reaching up to softly brush her lips against his.

The phone began ringing persistantly. "I'll get it, darling," Remington offered, pulling back from her embrace and going over to pick up the receiver.

"Mr. Steele!" Mildred's voice cried out. "There is a man here in the office who insists he must see you!"

"He'll have to wait until tomorrow," refused Remington. "Laura and I have taken the day off for her birthday."

"But, Boss, he insists! Please come down here and get rid of him!" Mildred pleaded.

"Ohhh, alright," Remington gave in reluctantly. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Boss," Mildred said in relief.

After replacing the receiver on it's hook, Remington explained the situation to Laura. "That was Mildred on the phone. She's having trouble with a client down at the office. I'm going down there and check it out."

"Please don't take too long," Laura responded, coming over to stand next to him and give him a kiss.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll be home soon, so we can get ready to go out dancing," Remington promised, kissing her soundly before leaving.

~*~o~*~

"Would you mind getting off my desk?" Mildred demanded of the man.

The strange little man sat on the center of Mildred's desktop. His head was down; he sat Indian-style; and his arms were straight out in front of his body with the palms facing up. "I'm mediatating," the man said, ignoring Mildred's order.

"I don't care WHAT you're doing! Get off my desk!" Mildred screamed.

Just then, Remington came striding in. "What's going on in here?" he asked, seeing two girls in grass skirts dancing around Mildred's desk while the strange little man sat atop of it.

"Get these wackos out of here, Boss!" Mildred pleaded as she went to stand behind Mr. Steele.

"Alright, little guy," Remington demanded of the man on top of the desk. "What are you doing in my office harassing my secretary?"

"My jewels have been stolen!" the man yelled. "I want my jewels!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you today. Come back tomorrow," Remington stated.

"No, you must find them TODAY!" the little man protested.

"I can't. Today's my wife's birthday, and I'm taking her dancing. Now, will you please leave?" Remington insisted, pointing toward the door.

"Not until you find my jewels!" the strange little man said definantly.

"Either leave this office or I'll be forced into violence," Remington warned in a cutting tone.

The little man burst into tears. "Please find my jewels, Mr. Steele," he sobbed. "They are my life!"

"Believe me," Remington said with a heavy sigh. "I would really like to help you, but not today. I have other obligations."

The man suddenly snapped his fingers, jumped down off the desk, and left the office with the two girls following. "You haven't seen the end of me, Mr. Steele," he claimed before he walked out.

"Ohhh, thank you, Boss!" Mildred exclaimed after the man had left. "You were SO great! You really told that guy!"

"Well, Mildred, you just have to have the touch," Remington said with his most charming smile.

~*~o~*~

"Darling, I'm back!" Remington called out as he came walking through the door.

"I'm up here!" Laura quickly yelled back from the loft bedroom where she was changing into her new sexy blue dress.

Swiftly Remington ran up the stairs. Laura stood in front of the full-length mirror. "Let me help you, love," he offered, as he helped her tie the sash in the back. "That looks 'bueno.'"

Laura let out a little giggle. "Another reminder of our honeymoon in Mexico?"

"Si, darling," he responded. "No comment."

"Will you ask the band to play our song?" Laura questioned as she turned around to look into his dazzling blue eyes.

"You can count on it," he assured her, tenderly taking her lips in a long, affectionate kiss.


	2. Fiesta de Baile

Author's Note: This is the love story of Remington Steele and Laura Holt. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the T.V. show "Remington Steele", yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own "Remington Steele" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(This story is my sequel story to "Steele the Best.)

~*~My Heart You Steele : Chapter Two~*~

"What's for supper?" Laura asked, walking into the kitchen after having applied her cosmetics.

"Spaghetti," Remington answered. "Your favorite."

"And?" Laura prompted, seeing his devilish smirk.

"And you're going to love this, Laura..." spoke Remington. "...CHOCOLATE pudding."

"Ch-ch-chocolate?" Laura said in a gasp.

"Ohhh, come now, love. I'm only teasing," Remington laughed. "I know what chocolate does to you."

"Ch-ch-chocolate," Laura whispered, still in a state of shock.

"Laura, really! I'm only teasing you!"

"Don't say THAT word again!" Laura warned. "Or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Alright, darling. I get the point. Let's forget I ever said it."

Changing the subject, Laura asked, "How did you get rid of that guy that was bothering Mildred?"

"I scared him off," Remington replied with only moderate modesty.

"Ohhh I bet you did," Laura mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Ahhh, nothing, lambchop," Laura spoke with a smile.

"Laura! Get your cat out of the spaghetti sauce!" Remington shouted as Laura's cat lapped away at the sauce within a dish upon the table.

"He's your cat!"

"He's only my cat when he's into something," Remington groaned, throwing a pot holder at the cat to make him run off.

Laura looked at Remington as if he had just done something completely horrible. "Here, kitty!" she called, running after the cat. "Did he hurt you? My poor sweet, little kitty!"

Remington began to laugh as he started a new batch of spaghetti sauce. While Laura coddled her kitty, Remington poured the dish of sauce sitting upon the table into the cat's dish.

After Remington finished cooking dinner, he called for Laura. "The spaghetti is ready, darling!" Laura came down the stairs, carrying the cat.

"Hi, Handsome," Remington said, scratching the cat under his chin.

"He's not speaking to you," Laura said coldly.

"Well, then he'll really be mad when I kick him out of the bed tonight."

"You wouldn't dare!" Laura squeeked. "If he doesn't sleep in the bed, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"I guess I have no choice then, darling," Remington laughed. "We couldn't have that."

"Tell him you're sorry for throwing the pot holder at him," Laura insisted.

"Laura!" Remington gasped. "I'm NOT going to tell this cat 'I'm sorry.'"

"Alright, I'm sleeping on the couch then," Laura threatened, glaring at Remington.

"Ohhh, okay," Remington gave in reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Handsome."

"That's better," Laura breathed, looking down at her darling kitty and kissing the top of his head. "He accepts your apology."

~*~o~*~

After having dinner, Remington took Laura to "Fiesta de Baile," a Mexican dancing lounge. Most of the people who packed the lounge spoke Spanish. A man approached Laura and Remington. "Hola. Buenas noches. Como estas?" spoke the waiter.

"Hola! Si," Remington quickly responded.

"No habla espanol?" the waiter questioned.

"We only speak ingles, si."

"Ahhh, si. Would you like a table?" the waiter asked.

"Si, senor," Remington said with a chuckle.

"Over here. Would you like to see a menu?"

"No, we've had dinner. But I'll take a scotch on the rocks, and she'll have a tequila with 7-Up," Remington replied.

"Si," said the waiter as he had directed them to their table.

"A tequila with 7-Up?" Laura gasped after the waiter had walked away to fulfill their orders.

"Ohhh, come on, Laura. Live dangerously."

"So, where's the dance floor?" Laura asked as she sat down across from Remington.

"I'm not sure."

"Here are your drinks. Will you needing anything else?" asked the waiter after he had placed their drinks on Laura and Remington's table.

"Aye, could you tell us where the dance floor is?" asked Remington.

"Si, you go through those double doors, take a left, and it's the door directly in front of you," the waiter explained. "Would you like to bring your drinks in with you?"

"Aye, that will be all. Gracias, senor," Remington replied.

"Come on, Laura," Remington then coaxed, taking Laura's arm as she stood up from the table.

"So, we go through those double doors, then take a left, si?" Laura asked him.

"Right, darling," Remington answered.

"But the waiter said to take a left-," Laura argued as she and Remington entered the double doors.

"It's this way," Laura said as she began walking to her left.

"Right... let's go," said Remington.

"Left," Laura said pointedly.

"Right."

"LEFT!" Laura bit out.

"Right."

"LEFT, lambchop," Laura said forcefully, grabbing his arm and walking over toward the door.

"That's right."

"This is left."

"Right."

"You're making this very difficult," Laura grumbled. "We were SUPPOSED to take a left."

"Right."

"LEFT!"

Giving him an exasperated look, Laura pushed open the door. She then let out a surprised gasp, seeing men and women dancing in grass skirts as a bull chased them around the dance floor. "What in the WORLD is going on here?" Laura cried out.

"Laura, this is definitely not my scene!" Remington spoke up as he raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows, darling, you might learn to like it!" Laura whispered huskily, pulling Remington into the crowd of dancers. "Let's live dangerously, eh?"

A weird Mexican polka song floated from somewhere. It's crazy rhythm made Laura feel wild and carefree. She walked up to a handsome Mexican man and began dancing with him vigorously.

"Laura!" Remington called, trying his best to chase after her, but two ladies in grass skirts grabbed him and forced him to dance with them.

Just then, the door swung open and in rushed the strange little man who had been hassling Mildred back at the office. By his side were the two ladies in grass skirts.

"Get that guy!" he shouted, pointing at Remington.

Trying to escape, Remington ducked under a woman's skirt. "No! Carumba!" The woman shouted as she slapped at Remington with her purse. Laura looked over at Remington and saw him cowering under a woman's skirt, holding onto her legs for dear life as he was being repeatedly smacked.

The strange little man got on the shoulders of one of the woman who accompanied him so he could get a good view of the dance floor in an attempt to locate Remington. The whole crowd was watching curiously and chattering in Spanish about what they thought could be going on.

Laura came to Remington's rescue, pulling the woman off of him before she could do any permanent damage. "Muy loco en la cabeza!" she muttered, giving him one last hard smack with her purse as Laura pulled Remington away into the crowd.

"There he is! Get him!" yelled the strange little man after he had caught sight of Remington who was trying to escape with Laura.

Laura pulled Remington toward the nearest door. "How do you always manage to get me into these things?" she hissed as they hastened into an alley.

"Muy buena pregunta!" Remington uttered as they rounded the corner toward the parking lot.

"So, now where are we going now?" Laura asked after they had climbed into Laura's little white convertable.

"For a drive. I know the perfect spot."

"And where would that be?"

"I'll give you the directions."

Remington instructed Laura to drive into the country on the outskirts of L.A. They pulled up beside a small, beautiful lake which was surrounded by tall, sheltering trees. It was a lovely sight bathed in faint silvery moonlight.

"Wow," Laura breathed. "So romantic."

"Would you like to get out, Mrs. Steele?" Remington suggested.

"Yes, let's take a walk beside the lake," Laura said eagerly.

They held hands as they walked beside the calm waters of the lake. "Laura, I hope this birthday has been a special one for you," he said.

"It has," she said with a small giggle. "And it's been VERY exciting."

Remington caught her cheek with his hand, pulling her around to face him. "I mean it, darling. I want tonight to be very special for you," Remington whispered huskily.

"I'm sure neither of us will ever be able to forget tonight," Laura murmured, as she brought her lips up to his for a long, sensuous kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her, Remington kissed Laura deeply with passion. After a few moments, he pulled away, looking into her eyes. "I think it's time we went home... and... got into bed..."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Laura responded.


	3. Business Before Pleasure

Author's Note: This is the love story of Remington Steele and Laura Holt. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the T.V. show "Remington Steele", yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own "Remington Steele" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(This story is my sequel story to "Steele the Best.")

~*~My Heart You Steele : Chapter Three~*~

Laura flipped on the lights upon arriving at the loft. Both she and Remington gasped, seeing the condition of their home. It was clear that the loft had been thoroughly searched and everything was in a great state of chaos.

"Ohhh myyy!" Laura squeeked, her mouth agape as shock was written all over her face.

"Laura, I told you we needed a maid," Remington chuckled, trying to make a joke out of the rubble just to lighten the mood.

"All my hard work..." Laura whimpered, sadness filling her brown eyes as she got a better look at the terrible state of their home.

"Laura, don't worry. I don't think anything's broken," Remington responded as he had a look around. "And I don't see anything missing."

"Then what in the world were they after?"

"I don't know. We'll look for clues in the morning."

"In the morning?" Laura exclaimed.

"Yes, darling. I'm anxious to get into bed and resume what we were doing earlier at the lake," Remington said with a wink.

"Put that on hold. I want to know who did this, and why our home has been searched. And nothing is going to stop me from finding out."

"Not even this?" Remington asked, as he reached for her and tried to plant a kiss upon her lips.

"Mr. Steele!" Laura exclaimed. "Remember our motto : 'Business before pleasure!'"

"Yes, darling, unfortunately," he said with a sigh of disappointment.

"You check down here, and I'll get the loft," Laura suggested.

~*~o~*~

"What a mess!" Remington groaned, seeing eggs broken all over the table. "What would be hiding in eggshells?" He reached for a towel to clean up the broken eggs, but dropped it when he heard Laura scream.

"Laura, what is it?" he called, running up the steps quickly toward the loft.

Laura sat on the bed which had been torn apart. She was holding the box which contained the ceramic kitten as tears rolled soundlessly down her face. Remington sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her in comfort. "What happened, love?" he asked tenderly.

"His-his eyes are gone," Laura choked out.

"What?" Remington gasped, taking the kitten from the box. Indeed, that statue's eyes had been removed.

"Laura, you are a genious!" Remington suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands together with excitement.

"I don't follow," Laura said, looking at him with visible confusion.

"Darling, I don't believe it! We had that strange little man's jewels all along!" exclaimed Remington.

"You stole the jewels?" Laura asked in bewilderment.

"No, no! You see, the jewels which had been stolen from the strange little man had been put into the ceramic kitten to hide them. Then, after I bought the cat, the thief showed up here to take the jewels," explained Remington. "What a perfect plan!"

"But how do we find the jewels?"

"Tomorrow I will find the strange little man and ask him some questions."

"But what about our home?"

"Laura, you will be surprised by how much a maid can do," Remington spoke with a chuckle.

"But look at this! Where will we sleep tonight?" Laura asked as she referred to the condition of their bed.

"Who says we are going to sleep, Mrs. Steele?" Remington whispered, pulling her close in a cozy embrace.

"You won't hear me say it," Laura responded huskily.

~*~The Following Morning~*~

"Mr. Steele!" Laura yelled from bathroom. "Go answer the door!"

Remington was seated at the kitchen table, just trying to eat his breakfast in peace when he was so rudely interrupted. He slowly got up from his chair and strode over toward the door. He threw it open to see the strange little man standing in the doorway.

Looking at Remington, the little man blinked his eyes. "Ahhh, Mr. Kalik! Do come in!" Remington welcomed as he cleared off a place on the couch for the man to have a seat.

"So, this is the dump you live in?" the strange little man commented as he took a look around in disgust.

"Ahhh... Well, you know women these days. They're so into liberation. You can't count on them to keep a tidy house," Remington said with a chuckle.

"What was that, dear?" Laura asked as she walked in from the bathroom, a towel around her head.

"Nothing! Aaa... nothing, darling," Remington assured her.

"Laura, this is Mr. Kalik. And this is my lovely wife, Laura Holt- Laura Holt Steele," Remington quickly introduced.

"Ooooo! She is a knock-out!" commented the strange little man as he gave Laura a bow.

Remington smiled at Laura, but she just glared at him knowingly. "Would you like something to drink, Mr. Kalik?" Laura offered graciously.

Ignoring Laura's kind offer, Mr. Kalik demanded of Remington, "You will find my jewels, no?"

"No. I mean, yes. Yes, we will find your jewels," Remington promised. "Would you mind describing them to us, and how you lost them?"

"Boom-Boom and I were walking down the street-," the strange little man began.

"Boom-Boom?" asked Laura.

"Si, my hula dancer," Mr. Kalik explained. "We were walking down the street when two punks in black leather jackets came up from behind us and grabbed Boom-Boom."

"And?" Remington prompted.

"They grabbed Boom-Boom's purse and the jewels were inside," responded the strange little man.

"Emeralds, eh?" Remington asked.

"No 'A'. 'C!'" Rash explained.

"Is there anything else you can tell us, Mr. Kalik?" asked Laura. "Where did the two men go after the robbery?"

"They ran into the bakery on 47th Street," replied Mr. Kalik. "I went in, but I couldn't find them."

"Thank you, Mr. Kalik. My husband and I will get started on this case right away," Laura assured the strange little man as she showed him to the door. "We'll find your jewels."

After the man had left, Laura said to Remington, "Well, I suggest we check out the bakery as well as the place where you bought the ceramic kitten."

"Excellent idea, darling," Remington agreed. "The limo or your little white convertable?"

"The convertable seems less suspicious."

"You're right, darling. Let's go."  
> <p>


	4. Flinn's Sweet Rolls & Pastries

Author's Note: This is the love story of Remington Steele and Laura Holt. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the T.V. show "Remington Steele", yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own "Remington Steele" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(This story is my sequel story to "Steele the Best.")

~*~My Heart You Steele : Chapter Four~*~

"Laura, slow down! Your driving is life-threatening!" Remington complained as Laura sped to their destination.

The wind whipped through their hair as many cars zoomed passed. "Alright, you asked for it," Laura giggled as she speed up even more.

"Aaaaaaa!" Remington screamed. "Laura!"

~*~o~*~

"At least we are here in one piece," Remington commented when they had pulled up at the bakery.

"It's your fault I almost hit that ice cream truck!" Laura accused.

"It was?" Remington chuckled.

"Definitely."

They left the car and walked up to the front door of the bakery. "Carumba!" Laura yelled, stomping her foot. "It's closed!"

"Good Lord, woman! Of course it is! It's Sunday!" Remington reminded.

He reached for his handy lock-picking device in which he carried upon his tie. Within minutes, he had the bakery door open.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Laura asked once they had stepped inside.

"Hmmm... I wonder..." muttered Remington as he scratched his chin in thought.

He walked into the kitchen and Laura followed. She watched in bewilderment as he opened up the large metal refridgerator. "What are you doing?" she demanded, seeing him open up a carton of eggs. "Mr. Steele! Honestly! This is no time to make breakfast!"

Remington gave Laura a strange look as he cracked egg after egg into a pan. "Wow! You must really be hungry!" Laura laughed.

"No, Laura. I'm searching these eggs to see if they are fake and if there could be jewels hidden inside," Remington responded.

Minutes later, they had gone through eight cartons of eggs. "There's only one carton left," Laura said disgustedly, lying it down on the counter.

"Don't give up yet, darling."

Laura let out a gasp when the next egg she cracked turned out to contain a diamond necklace. "How would you like to sink your chops into that?" Remington teased, letting the diamonds sparkle in the overhead light.

"Wow," Laura said in a gasp, finding more jewels in all the other eggs in that particular carton.

~*~o~*~

The next morning, Laura and Remington arrived once again at the bakery. Everything seemed to be quite ordinary. Until Laura approached the counter and asked, "May I order an EGGroll?"

The woman's face behind the counter turned as white as a sheet. "Out of eggs, eh?" Remington asked.

The woman must have realized who they were and took off running back toward the kitchen. Laura and Remington swiftly ran after her. Yet when they got back to the kitchen, there was no one in sight.

"Laura, I think you and I need to pay a visit to Mr. Flinn, the man who owns the bakery."

"I agree, Mr. Steele," Laura responded.

~*~o~*~

"This is it?" Laura groaned, seeing a little shack-like home.

"Yes, it is 249 Second Street," Remington confirmed as they pulled up at the house.

Together, she and Remington walked up to the porch, and Laura rapped upon the door. Within five minutes, a young woman with long red hair had answered the door. She appeared to be about eight or nine months pregnant.

"A- hi," Laura said with a smile as she was caught off-guard. She shook hands with the young woman.

"Who are you?" the woman wondered as she looked at Laura and Remington in curiousity.

"Hello. I am Reginald Stillman and this is my lovely wife Lucille," spoke Remington. "And you must be Mrs. Flinn?"

"Yes. A- come in," the woman offered.

Laura and Remington entered and took a seat upon the beat-up old couch as the woman went to sit down upon a nearby wooden chair. "I would offer you a cup of coffee, but we cannot afford it," Mrs. Flinn explained. "So, what brings you here?"

"Is your husband around?" Laura asked nonchalantly.

"No, Travis is working down at the bakery. It's on 47th Street. It's called Flinn's Sweet Rolls and Pastries," said Mrs. Flinn. "You can find him there."

"Mrs. Flinn, we've already been down to the bakery. Your husband isn't there," Remington declared.

"We have reason to believe that your husband may be involved in some sort of illegal activity," Laura told Mrs. Flinn. "Would you happen to know anything about it?"

"Illegal? Not Travis!" Mrs. Flinn shrieked. "You MUST BE mistaken!"

"There have been some jewel thefts, and we have reason to suspect your husband may have been involved," Laura informed her.

Leaning back in her chair, Mrs. Flinn sat there awhile. She was very quiet as she appeared to be thinking. Suddenly she burst into tears.

"Dear Lord, why? Why didn't I see it before?" she sobbed. "Travis has been coming home late at night. I- I thought maybe he was seeing another woman. But... last night he said everything was going to be alright. He said he'd get the money to pay the rent. Now I know how he planned to get it. But honestly, I'm - I'm sure Travis didn't mean to do anything illegal. He loves me... and with the new baby on the way, it's been very hard for us financially. Maybe- maybe Travis is being blackmailed."

"Mrs. Flinn, do you have any idea where your husband may be at the moment?" Remington inquired.

"Hmmm... maybe he's visiting his friend," Mrs. Flinn responded.

"Who's his friend?" asked Laura.

"Jim Balin," said Mrs. Flinn.

~*~o~*~

"Just as I suspected," Remington sighed as he and Laura drove away from the Flinn residence.

"Doesn't Jim Balin own that little ceramic shop near the office?" Laura questioned.

"Right, love! It seems Flinn has someone steal the jewels. He hides them in false eggs and when the time is right, he passes them off to Balin. Then Balin turns them into ceramic crafts like your little cat," Remington said as he was sizing up the situation.

"Great!" Laura laughed. "But how will that lead us to Mr. Kalik's jewels?"

"Didn't we want to buy a ceramic dog, darling?" Remington asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"A-yes, I guess so," said Laura with a wink.


	5. Reginald Stillman

Author's Note: This is the love story of Remington Steele and Laura Holt. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the T.V. show "Remington Steele", yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own "Remington Steele" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(This story is my sequel story to "Steele the Best.")

~*~My Heart You Steele : Chapter Five~*~

Several minutes later, Laura and Remington had arrived at Jim's Ceramics. Together, they went in, and Laura purchased an adorable ceramic dog. It had a collar made of rubies and it's eyes were constructed of star sapphires.

"I hope you know, I am putting this on your account," Laura warned as she and Remington paid for the small statue.

"Broke, eh?" Remington teased.

"Yes!" Laura exclaimed.

~*~o~*~

That night they dressed in outfits beffitting to go out. "Mr. Steele, where are we going?" Laura asked.

"For a short drive," answered Remington.

They climbed into Laura's little white convertable. Laura started the vehicle and began to drive down the street. "Take a right," Remington instructed as they approached the nearby intersection. Laura suddenly swerved sharply to the right.

"Good Lord, woman!" Remington gasped. "Will you watch it with those swift turns?"

"Be quiet!" Laura sulked.

~*~o~*~

"Can I ask you a question?" Laura asked after he had directed her to pull up in front of "Fiesta de Baile."

"Eh?" asked Remington.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Laura demanded.

"Come with me, darling... and you shall see," Remington answered, taking her arm after they had exited the vehicle.

Laura and Remington went inside the Mexican dancing lounge, then located the exit which lead them outside to the alley. Fred was waiting in the alley in the limo. "Very clever, Mr. Steele," Laura said as she and Remington climbed into the backseat.

"The alley behind our loft, Fred," Remington directed his driver.

~*~o~*~

"I'm crazy to agree to climb this fire escape with you!" Laura complained as they were cautiously accending the fire escape to get to their loft.

"Just think, Laura," Remington called back to her. "Soon we'll have this case solved, and then we can go back to celebrating."

"Well, I must admit; this is a pretty good plan," Laura said fondly with just a touch of envy.

"What can I say, darling..." Remington replied to tease her. "Intelligence, eh?"

~*~o~*~

Despite Laura's protests, they hid in a closet in the kitchen. It was a tight squeeze to fit into the confined space along with the mop, broom, and vacuum sweeper. They were cheek to cheek in the small, dark closet.

"Mr. Steele!" Laura gasped angrily. "Will you please keep your hands to yourself at a time like this?"

"It wasn't me; it was the mop," Remington lied in a small whisper.

Just then there was a crashing sound as the door of the loft was forcibly thrown open. "Someone's breaking into the loft again," Laura spoke softly as both she and Remington tensed in awareness.

"Shhh..." Remington warned as he opened the closet door just a crack and both he and Laura peeked around it. From their vantage point of the kitchen closet, they could see two thugs in black leather jackets entering the kitchen. The thugs walked over to the refridgerator and retrieved a cartoon of eggs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, fellas," Remington warned, surprising them by bursting from the closet and pulling a gun on them. "My wife and I are just not in the mood for scrambled eggs."

~*~o~*~

The following morning, Remington and Laura discussed the conclusion of the case at the office over steaming mugs of coffee and a copy of the Los Angeles Times. "Look here, love; you and I made the front page for apprehending those jewel thieves," Remington spoke in a pleased voice.

"Poor Mrs. Flinn. She was right about her husband being blackmailed," Laura said sympathetically.

"Ahhh yes. Balin blackmailed Flinn because of the money he had loaned him to establish the bakery."

"It says here that Mrs. Flinn said she's going to name the baby after you if it's a boy!" Laura exclaimed with a laugh.

"She did?" Remington responded in surprise.

"Yes... Reginald," Laura giggled.

THE END

A/N: Stay tuned for the sequel to "My Heart You Steele" which is entitled "Steele at His Worst."  
> <p>


End file.
